One Bed
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Ginga drags his friends on a three day vacation. Everyone has a roommate in the hotel but when Kyoya and Tsubassa open thier room they find only one bed. NOT a Lemon but it IS Yoai. (short drabble)


**AN/**

**Ok I know I haven't updated anything in like forever but I have a life you know and I'm stuck at my aunt's house so give me a break! In the mean time enjoy my very first Yaoi!**

**I do not own MFB.**

Tsubassa was a hard worker every one knew that. He was a strong blader. Everyone knew that. He took care of Yuu. Everyone knew that. He was gay. Everyon- Hey wait a minute!

It all started when Ginga decided he wanted to see Magic Pony Island and somehow dragged the rest of the bladers to join along in a three day trip.

"Why am I here again?" Kyoya muttered as he dragged his bags to the hotel.

"Because if you don't come I will never battle you ever again and you will never surpass me if we don't battle' Ginga replied, a grin never leaving his mouth.

"CAN YOU JUST GIVE US OUR DAMN ROOM KEYS SO I CAN GO TO MY FUCKING ROOM AND TAKE A BLOODY SHOWER ALREADY!" Simi yelled ready to murder Ginga for wakening her up at 6:00 am. She was clearly NOT a morning person.

Ginga sweat dropped and handed her a key attached to a black and white lightning bolt.

"Fine but you share with Sami!" he told her before she snatched the key away and stormed off to her room with Sami fallowing her.

"Ok next is Kenta and Yuu" He said and handed them a lightning bolt with Yellow and Orange. They trotted off happily chatting about who gets what room.

"Next we have me and Ryuga!" Ginga said holding up a red and blue lightning bolt key. Ryuga groaned and started banging his head on the wall while the other mouthed 'good luck' to him.

"And last but not least we have Kyoya and Tsubassa!" he announced handing Tsubassa the key which he noticed was different then other because their instead was shaped like a Purple and Green heart. He raised an eyebrow at this and Ginga smiled and said "Good Luck you two!"

Now that made them lightly blush and Ginga laughed knowing that each boy had their own feeling for each other. He giggled one more time before happily trotting off with Ryuga.

After the blush faded from each cheek, the boys went to their room and opened the door.

Their mouth fell open at the huge room that was more like the house.

Lion and eagle wall paper filled the room with green and purple everywhere. The bathroom had a hot tub filled with beautiful sparkling water and an assortment of shampoos and body washes. It was completed with a huge king sized bed.

"Hagane picked the right room but where's the other bed?" Kyoya wondered out loud and Tsubassa picked up a note from the floor.

_Dear Tsubassa and Kyoya,_

_Sorry about the one bed but I screwed_

_Up when booking the rooms…_

_Again I am really sorry and please_

_Don't kill me._

_-Ginga_

"That explains it" he mumbled and handed Kyoya the not who quickly scanned over it and clenched it up.

"REMIND TO KILL HAGANE!" He shouted and started to storm out of the room but Tsubassa grabbed him and threw him on the bed which surprised the lion blader.

"No, just let it goes. We're both boys aren't we?" Tsubassa said blushing lightly and Kyoya's eyes widen slightly before a small smirk played on his lips.

"Oh I see can't wait to sleep with me can you?" The smirk still on display.

"In your dreams Tategami" Tsubassa replied, his bush deepening.

"Well you are going make my dreams come true then" Kyoya responded and before Tsubassa could comprehend that a pair of lip crashed in to his.

Stunned by the surprise attack, Tsubassa did the only thing he could do. He kissed back. And soon his hands wandered to places they shouldn't be.

Kyoya did the same and soon the two boys were both naked and on the bed.

"I love you Kyoya" Tsubassa whispered and Kyoya smiled.

"I know, because I love you too" Kyoya told him and then proceed to do stuff that my Mom would murder me if I write.

Little did they know…..

*Snap*

"These pictures are so going on facebook!" Ginga evilly grinned.

**AN/**

**Ok I know that was so OOC but I am sorry. This is my first Yaoi so give me a break.**

**R&R**

**Dragon Out**


End file.
